


A Reunion of Black And Yellow

by gandalfthegregarious



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthegregarious/pseuds/gandalfthegregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, angst-infused pitch for the Bumblebee reunion. Blake is alone, afraid, and despondent. Then Yang turns up. Things don't go too smoothly between the two.</p>
<p>This here is pure, unadulterated angst. There is some minor fluff however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion of Black And Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of many ideas I had for how the bumblebee reunion may look like in volume 4. Of course, there are many potential scenarios, but this is one of my favorites.   
> Also, please pardon the somewhat dysfunctional formatting.

The trees of the Forever Fall forest swayed lightly, their vivid red leaves disturbed by the breeze. A layer of snow topped many of them, furthering the striking contrast of white against red.

Along with that snow, came the bitter chill of winter, and none felt its bite more than one Blake Belladonna, who stood shivering in the cold, hands trembling as she gripped Gambol Shroud tightly.

Her teeth were chattering, but she kept her eyes glued to the Ursa before her. It glared right back at her, seemingly enjoying their little staring game, cat versus bear.  
Blake tried to keep up her intimidation, but the truth was, she had lost that edge long ago. She struggled daily to survive there in the forest, the combination of cold and Grimm simply being too much to bear.

And her appearance reflected this. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her vest sporting several large tears down the back, recently received from the Ursa she was staring down.  
Which was another struggle in itself, as Blake found it difficult to keep her eyes open, the bags beneath them reminiscent of her days obsessing over tracking Torchwick.

To put it lightly, Miss Belladonna was not doing too well for herself.  
Of course, she had imposed this exile on herself as well. In the days that followed the fall of Beacon, she just ran, as far as she could get, stumbling through the forest. She had to get away, far away from what had transpired at beacon. She ran from guilt. From sorrow. From Yang.  
Clenching her sword even tighter, Blake let out a breath.

Yang. She had caused her Partner far too much harm to bear to look her in the eye. And she hated herself for it. For how she failed to keep what happened to Yang from taking place. Blake spent every minute of her current existence in self loathing, wishing, hoping that things could have been different. She ran from Yang, because she knew she had failed her, as a friend. As a partner. And even, as something more. Her eyelids twitching, Blake felt a tear roll down her cheek, escaping her eye. It nearly froze to her face. She fled, before she ever had the chance to tell Yang how she felt. About them. And what they could be.

Although there's no chance of that happening now, she thought to herself. Maybe she deserved this. To die, alone and cold in the woods, at the hands, or jaws of some grimm, to atone for her mistakes.

The grimm pounced. She was so exhausted, so tired of running, of the shame, that she did nothing to fight back. She closed her eyes, welcoming the sweet embrace of death and peace.

A shot rang through the air, the Ursa dropping at the sound. Where its head once was, remained a bloody stump.  
There was something very familiar about the shot. Blake looked to the trees beyond the Ursa's corpse. She froze.  
Yang stood there, her arm outstretched, a shell dropping to the ground before her. Her expression was that of disappointment.  
Blake stood there, paralyzed, her mouth agape. She tried to speak, yet no sound emerged.  
Yang spoke for her.

"Is this what you left for Blake?" The blonde asked accusingly, her voice cold and detached. "To come here, to the middle of nowhere, and just slay Grimm?"

The faunus was trembling. She said nothing, and stared at her feet, unable to look Yang in the eye.

"Why, Blake?" Yang questioned, her voice cracking on her partner's name. "Why run?"

Blake looked up, having finally mustered some courage. "Yang..." She said meekly, "I... You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me." The blonde insisted, her tone becoming more hostile.

"I... I..." Blake stammered, "I can't."  
At that, she broke into a manic run, tearing through the trees at breakneck speed, desperate to escape the girl behind her.

Yang wasn't one to give up so easily. It hadn't exactly been easy tracking Blake down, and she wasn't prepared to allow her to evade her again. It was time for some answers.  
She gave chase, as Blake leaped from tree branch to tree branch, in an effort to gain higher ground, and thus, escape. She wasn't ready to face Yang. She felt she never would be. And so, she ran. Like she always had.

Yang wasn't too far behind her.  
"Just stop running for once!" She cried. "Talk to me! I need to understand!"

Blake tried to ignore her yells, as difficult as it was. She simply kept on running.  
The faunus dared to look over her shoulder, to see if she had lost her partner's line of sight. In doing so, she failed to notice a tree root, awkwardly protruding from the ground. It snagged her boot, and Blake toppled face first into the snow.

Shivering, she struggled to get back up, only to be prevented from doing so by a familiarly strong grip. She turned to look as Yang, who stood above her, eyes flaming her signature angry red. Yang clenched her teeth.  
"Tell me," she seethed, "Why you left."  
Blake just scooted away from the girl, snow biting into her elbows, and seeping into her boots. She stood up, knees wobbling fearfully. She was trapped this time. There was nowhere to run now. Yang was growing increasingly frustrated at Blake's antics. Her rage taking over, she pummeled a fist toward the other girl, who just barely dodged it.

"Didn't you care, Blake?" She yelled. "I needed you! You left me when I needed you most!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Yang..." Blake stuttered. "I had no choice..."

"No choice?! Of course you had a choice! I certainly did! I made the choice to protect you when I saw you in danger, and you-" she landed a hit on Blake, who did nothing this time to evade it.  
"And you repay my sacrifice by leaving me?"

"Yang, please... I-"

The blonde cut her off, her eyes their deepest shade of red, her hair aglow. "I cared so much for you, Blake! I was prepared to risk everything for you! Do you know how it feels to wake up, scared and alone, only to see your arm missing, and your partner as well?!"  
She hit Blake again, who was crying now, biting her lip so hard it nearly bled. She did nothing to shield herself from Yang's attacks, as she felt as if she deserved them, a repentance of sorts.

"I lost an arm for you, Blake," Yang said bitterly. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I... I had to protect you..." Blake said weakly. "I couldn't let him hurt you again!"

"If you cared so much, you would never have left!"

Blake's tears increased, rolling freely down her cheeks now, ignoring the bitter cold. "I do care!" She sobbed. "I always did!"

Yang was not fazed by the girl's regretful tears. She still needed answers.  
"Did you now? If you truly cared, you would never have left me behind!"

Blake snapped. She looked Yang in the eyes, and exploded, "I cared so fucking much, Yang! I cared for you every day we were partners! I cared for you even now, in the cold, in every waking hour, and every painful sleepless night!"  
Blake paused ever so briefly, before blurting out, "I loved you Yang!"

Yang froze, lowering her fist slowly, her eyes dimming a bit.  
"Wh-what?" She said bewilderedly. "What did you just say?"

Blake sank to her knees defeatedly. "I loved you. Loved. Loves." She looked up at the blonde towering before her. "Still do." She finished, with a squeak in her voice., her tears halting briefly.

Her eyes reverting back to their normal shade of violet, Yang looked down. "Oh," was all she could say.

"I couldn't let him hurt you again, Blake repeated. "Not over me. I'm..." She paused, hugging her knees, sinking her head into her lap.  
"I'm not worth it." She said, her voice laced with pain.

At that, Blake resumed her sobbing, hugging her knees even tighter, as she sat there in the snow, an overwhelming feeling of emptiness washing over her.  
Yang got on her knees, and threw an arm around Blake, feeling genuinely sorry for the hysterical girl beside her.  
If only she knew. She would have approached the poor faunus in such a different manner.  
Holding Blake, tightly, Yang allowed tears to fall from her eyes as well.

"You are worth it Blake,"She assured her. "You always will be."  
Blake whimpered something that sounded like, "That's not true."

Yang sighed. "But it is. Do you have any idea what lengths I went to to find you?"

"Does it matter? I failed you once, only to fail you again so soon after." Blake admitted. "I'm so sorry, Yang..." She whimpered again, allowing her head to lay in the blonde's lap, seeking any form of comfort available.

Yang stroked the faunus' hair affectionately, causing Blake's bow to twitch ever so slightly.

"No, Blake, I'm sorry."

The two sat there, in the cold snow, all the way until nightfall, keeping each other warm with the other's comfort. They were silent, for much of the time, but as Yang pulled Blake to her feet, many hours later, the faunus whispered, "I really missed you, Yang."

Her partner smiled, perhaps for the first time in months, still holding her hand in hers.  
"Me too, Blake. Me too."


End file.
